


Seaweed

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does that earn him a class ring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaweed

"What is this stuff? It tastes like seaweed," Rodney complained, making a pained face.

"It is seaweed, Rodney," John sighed.

"What?!" Rodney exclaimed, throwing down the offending food. "I get enough of that from Jeannie. I don't need my..."

"Your what?" John laughed. "What am I, Rodney?"

"You're my...you know what you are," Rodney said, concentrating on his glass.

"Say it," John pushed. "I'm your what?"

"My...you're my..." Rodney struggled. "Boyfriend." He grimaced at the word.

"Aww." John fluttered his eyelashes. "Do I have to give you my class ring now?"

"Shut up," Rodney laughed, throwing a roll at him.


End file.
